The Demon of Chicago
by DeathDragon130
Summary: She was called a demon, but that demon came to Chicago in the form of a mother and is the sister to Misty. The demon has caught the eye of the best driver in Chicago now a game of cat and mouse ensure. Who will win the game?


The Demon of Chicago: Chapter 1:

**(My first Gunsmith Cats fanfiction with a sort of crossover with Durarara. Be nice please.)**

"Hey Rally!" Misty Brown called out to her bounty hunter friend.

Rally Vincent looked up at her from her work station as she was making a custom modification to a customer's guns and noticed that the ex-thief wore her reddish orange hair in her normal pony tail and her brown eyes were sparkling with happiness. Misty wore a black long sleeved shirt with blue jeans and tennis shoes.

"Hey Misty; what's got you excited today?" Rally asked.

"Oh my big sister called me this morning and she and her daughter are moving here," Misty stated with a smile.

Rally eyes then widened before yelling," BIG SISTER!"

Misty eyes widened slightly before replying," She's not my biological sister, but she is my sister none the less. Anyway, I was hoping that I can head over to the Chicago air port and wait for her."

Rally then asked with suspicion laced with her tone, "Why didn't you mention a older sister before and why is she now suddenly coming to Chicago?"

Misty looked down slightly her eyes became saddened before replying," I didn't mention her before because nobody really asked and why she is coming is try and start fresh since her husband passed away."

Rally looked at Misty to see if she was lying, but could find no untruthfulness in her eyes. Rally then stood up from her chair and grabbed her coat while Misty looked at her with confused eyes.

"Well you coming I don't think you'll get to the airport walking…" Rally stated with a small smile.

Misty grinned before following Rally out to her car and waited for her while she locked up shop since May was with her boyfriend Ken. Rally then got into the car and head off to the airport upon their arrival Rally noticed a familiar car parked in the parking lot.

"What's wrong, Rally?" Misty asked her.

"Huh? Oh; nothing," Rally stated with a nervous smile.

Once they were parked and as they headed into the parking lot Misty noticed that Rally was glancing around the airport looking for something or someone.

"Rally, come on. What's the matter?" Misty asked with worry since the only time she did was if there was danger around.

"You know the car we passed…" Rally said.

"Yeah, the one you glanced at before you got really quiet, what about it?" Misty asked with confusion over the sudden alertness over a car.

"That car belongs to none other than Bean Bandit…" Rally stated looking at Misty with seriousness.

Misty then quieted since she had never met Bean Bandit other then heard of his reputation as the best driver in Chicago and the other name as the Road Buster along with Rally stories of her encounters with him.

Before Misty could say anything more a little girls voice rang out," AUNT MISTY!"

Misty turned to see a young girl with a white dress with a pink little jacket over it with little black shoes on run over to her. Misty noticed her short dark brown hair, and her happy yellow eyes looked up at her.

"RIN!" Misty exclaims before kneeling and pulling her young niece into a hug before pulling her away.

"Where's your mom, Rin?" Misty asked her as she held her shoulders.

The six year old girl smiled before turning to wave at the person slowly making her way over to them. Misty looked at who Rin was waving to when Misty couldn't stop the smile that appeared on her. A young woman with long black hair that was pinned up with two strands of hair framing her face, her eyes were obscured by purple shades, but Misty knew that they were the brown eyes of her big sister. What surprised Misty the most was the outfit that she was wearing; a white long sleeved button up shirt with a black vest and a black bowtie around her neck underneath the two neck flaps of the shirt. They white button up shirt was tucked into black dress pants and she wore black high heels that went with her black belt and her hands adore black gloves.

"Hey Anna," Misty said as she stood up from the ground before pulling her big sister into a hug.

"Misty long time no see it has been what, six years; seven years since we last saw each other. Been keeping out of trouble?" The young women known as Anna said with small smile.

"Yep…"Misty said until she noticed that Anna rose in an eyebrow with disbelief.

"Oh come on I'm not in as much trouble as you were, anyway there is someone I want you to meet, Rally…." Misty started, but stopped when she noticed that Rally wasn't there.

Misty then noticed that not far from where she stood Rally was talking to a rather tall man with black hair; he wore a black leathered jacket with a white t-shirt and blue jeans and he wore a red head band with black boots to go with it. As Misty squinted her eyes toward the duo she then noticed the X shaped scar in his face it then hit Misty like a ton of bricks.

***She's talking to Bean Bandit… this isn't good…*** Misty thought before turning back to her sister.

"Well it looks like she is busy, why don't we go get your bags?" Misty stated with a false happiness.

"These two bags were all we brought with us since the rest of our stuff was already placed in the house I inherited from by biological parents. Besides didn't you want to introduce us… don't tell me your scared of tall, dark and handsome over there?" Anna said with a teasing tone.

Misty looked at her with wide eyes before asking," Did you just say tall, dark and handsome?"

"Yeah… why are you looking at me like a said a cuss word in church?" Anna asked with a confusion.

"Nothing anyway let's go since Rally brought me here in her car…" Misty said before she began to walk over to them silently praying for strength.

"Hey Rally!" Misty called over to her friend who quickly snapped her head over to Misty.

"Rally Vincent, this is my big sister, Anna Heiwajima and my niece, Rin Heiwajima. Anna this is my friend Rally Vincent," Misty introduced them.

Anna held her hand out as she shook hands with Rally before saying," It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Rally replied before she could say more she was interrupted by the man she was talking too.

"You a bartender?" He asked.

"Used to be, but let's just say I got a better job here in Chicago," Anna replied as she used her middle finger to push up her sun glasses.

"Rally why don't you finish talking to your friend here while Anna, Rin and I go wait for you in the car…" Misty stated with a nervous smile.

"Alright…" Rally said as soon as she pulled out her keys Misty took them and began to lead them out of the airport.

As soon as they were outside the doors Anna turned to Misty and asked," Hey could you take Rin to the car? I want to smoke a cigarette if that's okay with you."

"Sure come on Rin let's go wait for your mom in the car, tell me all about the things I missed." Misty said as she grabbed Rin's hand and began to walk to the car with her.

Once they were out of site Anna took a pack of cigarettes out of her pocket and took one from the pack before placing them back into her pocket she then placed the single one in her mouth and light it up with her lighter before using her index finger and middle finger on her right hand to take it away from her mouth so she could blow the smoke out. It was then that she heard the sound of gunfire coming from within airport, Anna placed the cigarette back into her mouth before heading inside with a casual walk as got close to the sound of the ruckus she noticed three men wielding machine guns, but what got her attention was the woman standing next to the man she briefly spoke with earlier.

"Where is she?" One of the men demanded pointing their gun at her.

"I don't know where that Bitch is!" The woman replied back with venom.

"My, my; what's with the ruckus?" Anna said as she stepped out of the crowed.

"Why if it isn't Melina Thompson, my dear stalker friend you should know better than to call me names…" Anna said with a smirk when she noticed the young woman flinch.

"You…" Once of the men stated pointing the gun toward Anna.

"I take it you three are the three idiots who followed me here, assuming that I killed you leader with a knife… sorry to disappoint, but using knives ain't my style if I want to kill someone I would just break their neck." Anna said as she pulled away her cigarette from her lips again before blowing out smoke.

Just as another man was about to say something Anna quickly added," I am going to take my glasses then toss them and my cigarette into the air in that time it takes I will have you all defeated before they even hit the ground. If you don't believe me then you can ask dear Melina over there after all how many surgeries did you have on your face before you realized that you can't win against me, Melina… I don't know why you came to Chicago and frankly I don't give a damn, but if you come after me or my daughter because of your sick obsession I'll kill you."

And with that Anna took of her glasses and threw them into the air along with her cigarette and before anyone could move Anna was in front of one of them men using her right leg to send the man threw three pillars of concrete before turning to the other man punching him with enough force that sent his gun and close flying off him. Anna then grabbed the final guys gun before grabbing both ends of it and breaking it in half. She then kneed him in the stomach as he landed on his hands and kneed Anna then sat down on his back crossing her left leg over her right left before raising her hand left to catch the glasses she was wearing and putting them on before grabbing the cigarette and placing back into her mouth. Everyone started at her in shock as she finished up her smoke before throwing on the ground and stomping it out.

"Well now that was slightly fun, Ms. Vincent shall we head out I don't want to keep my sister or my daughter waiting." Anna stated and with that she quickly got up from the guy before turning over her shoulder and said," Don't make my come after you…"

And with that she began to walk away, but not before looking at Melina who sore her short blond hair in a boyish style and was wearing a dark blue business suit and black high heels Anna could see the hatred in her blue eyes. Anna mentally scoffed and headed out of the airport with Rally calling out to her.

Once they were out of sight the man most people knew as Bean Bandit looked at the woman who had just left before muttering," Anna Heiwajima, huh…"

He face then had on a deadly smirk before saying," This has got a whole lot more interesting."

**(Well I shall end this chapter here. I hoped you enjoyed it and I'm sorry if the chatacters seemed OOC. Please nicely tell me if they are and how to improve that… And I know Anna has started of a Mary Sue, but believe me she has flaws… I just haven't revealed them yet. Thanks for reading.)**


End file.
